


Undefeated

by Relatable_Ninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, How do I tag?, I don't care about canon that much, People WILL be OOC, Romance, Time Travel, adrien needs a hug, angst ball adrien, but that's b/c it's the future, hurt/comfort maybe, idk - Freeform, so don't expect it to be canon compliant, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relatable_Ninja/pseuds/Relatable_Ninja
Summary: Working Summary:A fight with an Akuma goes horribly wrong, causing Ladybug to be sent ten years into the future. Now she's on a quest to find the Akuma that caused this mess so she can go home!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Made this as a Secret Santa gift for @phantompierce-okamoto on tumblr :)

\- Prologue -

The new Akuma of the week appeared out of the blue, with powers not unlike Lady Wifi. Ladybug and Chat Noir should have been able to take her down without a problem, key word being should. Unfortunately for them, Control Freak, the aforementioned Akuma, was more elusive than they expected it to be, attacking people out of nowhere and then all but disappearing afterward, along with some of her victims. After several days of scouring the city of Paris, they finally had a solid lead and had managed to track down and find the Akuma. With a solid plan of attack, they managed to catch the Akuma off guard and trap her in an alley, intent on saving her and purifying the tainted butterfly that caused the problem.

"There's nowhere to run now, you're trapped, Control Freak, so how about you hand over your remote, yeah?" Chat confidently taunted as Ladybug closed in on the Akuma from behind.

"Like I'd give up so easily? You wish, kitty cat," she teased as she casually turned her head back and forth, attempting to mask the frantic look growing on her face as she looked for a chance to escape. Panic soon gave way to confidence when a dangerous idea came to her. Quick as a flash, she turned and aimed her remote towards Ladybug and punched a button. 

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted a split second too late, reaching out to her as she disappeared before her eyes. There was a beat of silence as he processed what had just happened, and then realization crashed down on him like a wave.

"What did you do to her?!" Chat hissed, turning to glare at the akumatized person.

"What's it matter to you, huh?" Control Freak huffed as she turned to face Chat, "You'll never see her again," she crooned in a sing-song voice, the mischievous grin never leaving her face.

Chat took a couple menacing steps forward, letting out a warning growl as he unsheathed his claws.

"Aww, does the wittle kitty cat tink he wooks scawwy?" The Akuma cooed as she clasped her hands to her face in a mock-endearing way. 

However, before the situation could escalate and further, Hawkmoth intervened. 

"What are you doing?! I told you to steal Ladybug's miraculous, not lose her in time! Go find her," he snarled, completely ignoring Chat's presence.

"But-"

"Now!" Hawkmoth demanded, sending a sharp wave of pain upon the Akuma

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Control Freak sighed, ever-present grin finally sliding off her face.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!" Chat yelped as the Akuma started to fiddle with her universal remote, only to be ignored by her. He took several steps further, intending to close the gap between them, but before he was within reaching distance, she turned her attention back to Chat.

"It was nice meeting you, kitty-cat, but it's time for me to change channels now, so ciao!" She said cheekily, and in a snap second, she pressed a button and dissolved into pixels. She was gone, left without a trace, the only remnants of her presence being missing people and Chat's memory.

_**Next Chapter Preview:** _

_Ladybug was staring down her opponent confidently one moment and then in a blink of an eye, she heared Chat screaming her name as _something_ hit her. After that, everything went white._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up posting this waay later than I wanted to, but at least it's still just barely Christmas day (or it is where I'm at, at least)

_Chapter One_

Ladybug stumbled back and fell to the ground out of shock, the sudden brightness overwhelming her. The strange light disappeared almost as soon as it came, leaving her temporarily blind as her eyes adjusted to the sudden dim lighting. _And when did it get so dark out? It was barely five o' clock pm._ As soon as she could see well enough, the heroine surveyed her surroundings and recognized it as the same alleyway she and Chat were facing off Control Freak. _But where did they both go?_

Soon enough, Ladybug pulled herself to her feet and paused to pull out her communicator. After a split second, she decided to call her partner so she could figure out what was going on; except he didn't pick up. A worried frown marred her face as she tried again, only to be met with the same results, which only caused her concern to grow tenfold. After yet another attempt yet again met with failure, the polka dotted heroine decided to search for Chat - or the Akuma, - whichever one she happened across first. Filled with determination, she grabbed her yo-yo and quickly scaled a building.

Nearly half an hour later, Ladybug had yet to find either of her targets and had called Chat half a dozen more times, with the same exact results as before. All the while, the day grew increasingly dark and cold, not unlike the pit in her stomach that grew with every passing second. _Something seems horribly wrong and what if Chat-_ , she stopped herself, determine not to ride /that/ train of thought. Just as she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, she noticed the silhouette of a familiar figure perched on a rooftop a couple houses away from her. Relief flooded her the moment she caught sight of him, and ignoring the niggling feeling that something wasn't right, she made her way over to him as quickly as humanly possible.

"Thank Quami, Chat! I was worried that you might've - well, never mind. Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Ladybug babbled as she came to a stop less than five feet away from him.

"Knock it off Vulpina, I'm **not** in the mood," was his bitter reply. _Why does his voice sound weird?_ Mari briefly pondered.

"Vulpina? What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm not in the mood, quit it," He huffed, irritated for seemingly no reason at all. _And when did he get so tall?_

"...Quit what? What's going on?" the heroine questioned with desperation and a hint of fear coloring her voice.

"Are you seriously doing this? On today of all days?" Chat growled.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me, Chat" she questioned worriedly, taking yet another step forward.

"Vulpina! Knock. It. Off." he hissed threateningly as he jumped down from his seat on the ledge and finally turned to face her.

"Y-you're not my Chat," she gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she stumbled back a few steps.

"No I'm not, he - he's gone, and you know it," he whispered hoarsely, sadness coloring his voice. In the little light there was, she could see his face distort in anger as he stepped closer to her, definitely _not_ her Chat.

"He's never coming back and it's all her fault," he seethed. Every syllable bringing him a step closer to her, driving her further away from him in fear.

“Now get out of my face before I do something I regret, Alya.” The not-Chat barked.

The bug themed superhero turned tail and, - despite what she would later claim, - ran away from the not-Chat as quickly as she could, even more confused than before. _What does Alya have to do with this? And why does this false Chat Noir seem to know her?_ she wondered as she leaped down into an empty alleyway.

After a cursory glance around to ensure that nobody was watching, Mari stated "Tikki, spots off," transforming herself back into regular Marinette. She shivered violently from the sudden on slot of cold that had been previously shielded by her Miraculous's power.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Yeah Tikki, I'm just a little confused it all," She comforted the Quami with a gentle pat on the head, not wanting her to worry too much.

"Once we find the real Chat Noir, - or even that Akuma, - we can figure out what's going on, I'm sure of it." The Quami stated encouragingly, hoping to raise the human's spirits.

"Yeah, I bet we could, couldn't we?" Marinette easily agreed.

"Mhm."

They stood, or in Tikki's case, hovered, in companionable silence for a short while when Mari came up with an idea that might've worked. Without much thought, she pulled out her phone and with barely a glance to the keypad, - or the date for that matter, she hit number one on speed dial and waited... only for her phone to go straight to an automated message that claimed that her phone "has been disconnected." Her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion, she checked her settings, only to reconfirm what she already knew.

She looked up at Tikki, who had been watching her as she fiddled with her phone and said, "Tikki, what's today's date?" with a note of alarm. The Quami hummed as she attempted to recall the date.

"Isn't it the 15th?" she inquired, staring up at her human.

"And the month?" Mari asked after a beat of silence.

"May," Tikki answered faithfully.

Marinette inhaled sharply as she quickly shut off her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

_Chapter One_

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki questioned worriedly as she followed Marinette, who brusquely walked out of the alley.

"I honestly don't know Tikki," She answered the Quami as she began to search for something.

They steadily made their way through Paris and Tikki surmised that they were on their way back to Marinette’s house. After a close call with a civilian, Tikki moved to Marinette’s purse to avoid any other mishaps. However, she threw caution to the wind a few minutes later and poked her head out of the bag to see how close to home they were. She soon realized that the heroine must have taken a wrong turn at some point, for they were entering an unusually busy street.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" Tikki asked after several minutes of them drifting around what appeared to be a strip mall.

"I'm looking for a newspaper or anything with today’s date on it, really." The human answered, distracted by her thoughts.

"What for?" Tikki asked.

"Just want to double check something."

"Okay." Tikki agreed, as curious as Marinette was desperate to find something to prove herself wrong.

After several tense beats of silence and shuffling through the crowd, Marinette found what she was looking for. She made her way to a newspaper stand and picked up the next to last paper on one of the shelves. She rooted around in her clutch for the required amount of money required to buy it, mindful of Tikki’s presence. Ignoring the concerned stare of the man sitting at the register, the girl paid for her newspaper and was on her way. Trying her best to ignore the mass of people that seemed to be attempting to suffocate her, Mari swiftly made her way to one of the less busy streets and finally to the opening of an empty alleyway. 

Leaning against the wall of one of the two building she was between, the heroine took a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable. She began to skim the newspaper, in search of the cause of her dilemma. Marinette’s grip on the papers tightened as she read three dreaded words. It soon fell slack, allowing them to flutter to the ground, the girl following soon after, her back scraping the rough brick building she had been leaning on.

“Mari?” Tikki asked in a small voice, leaving the safety of Marinette’s purse in favor of floating by her shoulder.

Receiving no answer, she flew over to the scattered newspaper, scanning the cover page for the caused distress in her companion. She let out a small gasp of shock as her eyes caught sight of the date.

**In bolded font, the date read “ _December 20th, 2025_ ”**

**_Next Chapter Preview:_ **

_After collecting her thoughts and taking several deep breaths, Marinette stood up, making a beeline to the closest building with free wi-fi with a plan forming in her head. But first and formost, she needed to check and see if the Ladyblog was still active._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 2x longer than the prologue, yay :) I had originally intended to include what will be the second chapter in this as well, but I didn't want to set unrealistic expectations for future chapter lengths & I think it'll help the story flow better.  
> Word Count: 1,395  
> Next Chapter Release Date: This Saturday, hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sad b/c the prologue is so short, but the next chapter's longer, promise. I've got the first four chapters mapped out, so it won't be long before they're out :)  
> Word Count: 556  
> Next Chapter Release Date: This Afternoon/Evening


End file.
